wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura
Sakura '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Sakura is almost at Pro class. Her skill level is 940-960 and she will usually play with Rachel or Ashley. In Baseball, she is the Champion player, whose team consists of her, Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre and Takumi. While batting, Sakura '''rarely misses a hit. While pitching, she throws splitters and off-plate balls 98% of the time, in an attempt to confuse the player. She does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Sakura is good, almost at PRO class, with a level of 956+, and you fight against her in the evening, she can be played against in the daytime after beating the Swordplay Champion. In Table Tennis, she is good, at level 656+. In Basketball, her team is Rin and Greg. Her level is 596+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 36th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sakura is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Female Miis" articles, for every 500 edits you make on Baseball Pros articles, for making 50 edits on "Miis that appear on every kind of badges" articles, for making 25 edits on "Miis who love pink" articles, for making 1 edit on a "Double Pro" article and for making 100 edits on "One time pro" articles. ''' *Her Japanese name is said the same as her English name. (さくら) *The name '''Sakura means "cherry blossom" in Japanese. Her favorite color being pink alludes to this. *There is a CPU Mii unique to Wii Music, named Naz, who bears a striking resemblance to her. *Since Sakura is the Baseball champion, she is the only CPU Mii from Wii Sports to never be a catcher on a CPU Team, and to appear in less teams than any other CPU from Wii Sports. *She is Japanese. *'Sakura' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *'Sakura' appears to be ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Baseball, but is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis. Gallery SakuraDACotQR.JPG|Sakura's QR Code. Badge-8-7.png|Sakura's badge (Female) Badge-44-3.png|Sakura's badge (Pink lovers) Badge-59-0.png|Sakura's badge (Double PRO) Badge-82-4.png|Sakura's badge 60- Sakura's Team.jpg|Sakura's Champion Baseball Team. 2018-02-07 (7).png|The Champion Sakura pitching in Baseball. 2018-02-07 (8).png|Sakura batting. 2018-03-02 (23).png|Sakura in Swordplay Duel. 20180210_072604.jpg|Sakura in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_074046.jpg|Sakura and her teammates Rin and Greg in Basketball. 032.jpg|Sakura in the left. Sakura_bells.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Sakura. IMG_0147.JPG|Sakura about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (6).png|Sakura doubling up with Ashley in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0574.jpg|Sakura in Swap Meet with Tyrone, Eva, Midori, Chris, and Takashi. IMG_0618.jpg|A surprised Sakura. 15319552918891092016835.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.37.33_PM.png|Sakura as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0523.JPG|Sakura playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_20180807_173941.jpg|Sakura having a Tie. IMG_20180807_175255.jpg IMG_0788.JPG|Sakura swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (25).png|Sakura in Cycling. Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg 2018-11-05 (18).png Ashley, Sakura, and Midori participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sakura participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-12-21 (36).png Sakura in Bowling.JPG Sakura wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(14).jpg Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sakura, Rin and Steph participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 2236.jpg IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly. IMG 2475.jpg IMG_2616.jpg|Akira with Alisha and Sakura. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(13).jpg IMG_20190309_133808.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(41).jpg Screenshot 2019-03-09 at 12.21.35 PM.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(57).jpg 1552026179050_WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D.jpg Pierre, Sakura and George participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 2867.jpg IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Pierre, Emma and Sakura participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(65).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(97).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(98).jpg Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi,_George,_Alisha_and_Sakura_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png MiiopiaSakuraandEduardoImage.jpg Sakura,_Gwen,_Patrick_and_Alex_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar, Sakura, Emma and Akira participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Bingo Card 3.png Victor, Pierre and Sakura participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Matt, Sakura, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Yoko,_Sakura_and_Matt_participating_in_Suacer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png David, Pablo, Sakura and Marisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and Sakura participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shouta, Sakura, Fumiko, Mia, Siobhan, Marisa, and Helen participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png.png Ivo, Patricia, Sakura and Akira (WSC) in Bowling.jpg Takumi, Matt and Sakura participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Sakura, Hayley, Theo and Shinnosuke participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Screenshot 2019-03-09 at 12.21.35 PM-0.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(99).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(100).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(110).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(111).jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Pink Females Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Right handed Category:Left handed